Life After The Battle
by Strander
Summary: This is a follow up story of the PJO/HOO main characters. Adventure, Suspense, and Marriage. Rated T for Violence, Deaths, and little nudity.
1. First One

**Hello fan-fiction readers, this is my first story so please don't mind if my story as a bunch of errors and stuff. I would like to give a shout out to Percabeth4eva1 for 2 reasons 1. He/She gave me the perfect image when I opened the door to fan-fiction. 2. My story is most of her story only my words and my thought mixed in so I hope this doesn't count as a carbon copy.**

**Chapter 1**

They threw their graduation caps with the greatest relief.

"We've graduated at last" Percy said "No more essays, homework, or tests just freedom from school"

They went back to their luxury apartment that Frank and Reyna insisted we have.

"We have 5 bedrooms and we only need one" Annabeth said stress-fully.

"For now" Percy said with a smile

Jason was at Camp Jupiter with Piper building a shrine for the Fates when thy noticed Reyna didn't seem to happy.

"Jason do you think this is because of what my mother told her" Piper said.

"Most likely" Jason said."I haven't seen a smile on Reyna's face since Gaea was blown up"

"I think we should talk to Frank and Hazel about this" Piper said.

"Your right" said Frank "Maybe she should take sometime off"

Piper jumped back "Gosh, a little warning before you sneak up on us"

"Sorry" Frank said. "To make up for it I'll tell you Hazel is right next to me."

Hazel appeared from a cloud of Mist "Hi guys" she said with a big smile "I agree with you about Reyna"

Frank approached Reyna. "Reyna we all agree that you should take some time off"

"A praetor always stands with their army, I cannot leave" Reyna said seriously.

" The army isn't great with a stressed leader" Frank said "If you don"t take time off I'm afraid it will affect the 12th legion"

"Fine" Reyna said with a grunt "Let Hazel take my place while I'm gone"

"Thank you" Frank said "I will prepare a chariot for you"


	2. Proposal

"It hurts" moaned Annabeth.

"Hold on I'll IM Athena" said Percy.

Ever since last week Annabeth has been hearing noises and people's thoughts.

"I'm already here" Athena said.

"What is happening" Percy asked desperately.

"She is simply my most powerful child" Athena replied, "Annabeth focus on Percy's thoughts"

The voices in Annabeth's head dialed down to one.

_I love her too much, she cannot die now, _she heard.

"I'm not dead yet" said Annabeth.

"You're okay" laughed Percy.

"I went through the same thing" Athena said. "Only without the confusion and pain"

"Why was that happening" asked Annabeth

"You're my smartest child, and most promising so I've granted you telepathy and all the kinetic abilities you can think of, except for pyrokinesis and hydrokinesis, all the ones that major gods already control

"Wait isn't hydrokinesis the control of water, I have that" said Percy.

"Yes you do, because of your father" explained Athena.

"I figured, but why?" asked Percy.

"Even though we don't have mortal blood we do have the DNA so we give some to our children" said Athena,"So you need the DNA of the god to handle the intensity, I mean you could try but for instance electrokinesis if you tried that you would be burnt to a crisp"

"Good to know" said Annabeth, "wait aren't there hundreds of types of kinetic abilities"

"Yes, and it's your responsibility to master them, eventually the world will need them" Athena said.

"Not another quest" moaned Percy.

"I'm sorry you guys" said Athena, "I know you've spent most of your teen lives fulfilling quests so the last thing I know is that you'll have time to rest"

"Thank you, I think we need some time to ourselves" said Percy relieved.

_"Step outside Percy" _Percy heard, and he knew who was talking.

"I need to step outside for a second" said Percy.

"I must leave also" Athena said.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap" said tired but recovered Annabeth.

Percy walked outside to find Athena pacing back and forth.

"What took you so long" said Athena.

"I'm sorry but I can't teleport anywhere in the world like you gods" said Percy.

"Well anyways, I need you to look after Annabeth, there are dark powers within her that she must control and you must keep her on the good side, you're the thing that Annabeth loves and if a time of darkness ever comes you will be the one to bring her back, but hopefully that will never happen" said Athena.

"I loved her so much that she was the only name I remembered when Hera took my memories, I even jumped into Tartarus to make sure she came out alive. Trust me there's no change now." said Percy.

"And for all of that I thank you" said Athena, "I must leave now, farewell"

Percy entered the apartment to find Annabeth sleeping peacefully in the bedroom.

"This is a great time" Percy said to himself.

Percy rode Blackjack to Camp Half-Blood and made his way to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Nyssa" Percy shouted across the unclean and cluttered Cabin 9.

"Yeah" Nyssa said sneaking behind Percy.

"There you are, I need you to make a custom ring" Percy said.

"Oooo I think I know who it's for. You're proposing to Annabeth" asked Nyssa.

"Yes, I am" said Percy excited but nervous, "But that's besides the point. Can I have a diamond in the middle and the stones ruby, emerald, pearl, and crystal surrounding it, how much in any currency would that be."

"All you owe me is a favor" Nyssa said.

"Really, thanks I appreciate it" said Percy.

"No problem, pick it up next week" said Nyssa.

Percy left the cabin but then he heard a familiar voice.

"THAT'S RIGHT THE LATINO ON FIRE IS BACK BABY" said the voice.

Percy looked to the sky and what was there put a smile on his face. In the sky was Leo and Calypso riding Festus into the middle of Camp Half-Blood. I IM'd Annabeth to come over here Leo's back and she appeared in Athena cabin 5 minutes later stating that once she thought about the camp she suddenly appeared in her old cabin.

"That's right I'm back in black" Leo said with his contagious laughter.

"You took the Physician's cure" Nico said out of nowhere.

"That's right I programmed Fetus to give it to me if his sensors sense a drop in Heart Rate so my big old chunk of metal saved my life and oh Calypso made me my own superhero suit so now I can fly without burning my clothes of" said Leo.

"Glad your back buddy" said Jason.

Reyna sat on the beach when someone approached her along with Nico.

"Hey Reyna" said Nico, "This is Kratos, god of strength, he's here to make you feel better"

"Okay Reyna take three deep breaths then blink" said Kratos.

Reyna followed his instructions and immediately felt better.

"Wow" said Reyna, "That's a weight lifted off our shoulders."

"Actually when you lend strength to someone it changes into the type of energy they need and I can only grant strength so your friend is still depleted" said Kratos, "I have business to take care of so bye"

"I'll just stay here" said Nico.

"Do you know why the whole Aphrodite cabin is watching us?" asked Reyna.

"They're betting on whether we're going to kiss or not" said Nico.

"Then let's not disappoint" said Reyna.

Reyna leaned over and kissed Nico.

The Aphrodite cabin was giggling while Nico sat there baffled about what happened while Reyna smiled and walked away. Nico went back to his cabin and found Reyna sitting on his bed. It was now dark outside.

"Hi" Nico said.

"Hi" replied Reyna.

"About earlier today I really liked it, but how do you feel?" asked Nico.

"I feel better than I've ever been in my entire life, even when I was dating Jason" said Reyna.

"So what does that mean?" asked Nico.

"It means we really like each other" said Reyna.

"I'm tired so why are you here?" Nico yawned.

"Oh I just wanted to talk I'll leave now" said Reyna.

"No,No don't leave could you stay for a few more minutes?" asked Nico.

"Sure" said Reyna.

Nico was the only permanent Hades demigod so he was allowed a bigger bed, more than enough space for two. They both lied on the bed.

"So..." said Nico awkwardly.

"Just sleep" said Reyna, who was getting closer to him than anyone has since his sister died.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep.

"I haven't seen my mom since the Titan war" said Percy.

"I think that's a good idea" Annabeth said.

"But first I have to run an errand" said Percy.

Percy drove to Annabeth's dad's house.

_Ding Dong_

"Hi Percy" Dr. Chase said.

"Do you mind stepping outside for a second" asked Percy.

"No I don't mind at all" said Dr. Chase.

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents with me and Annabeth today" asked Percy.

"Yes I would love to come I'll be right there give me a few minutes to shower and get ready" said Dr. Chase.

"Ok I'll be waiting in the car" Percy said.

Now there was two more people to invite.

_"Dad" _ Percy thought.

_"Yes son"_

_"I was wondering if you could come to my mother's house in about an hour._

_"I'm already there"_

_"Great thanks"_

Okay one last person to go.

_"Athena"_

_"Yes Percy"_

_"I was wondering if you could come to my mother's house in about 30 minutes"_

_"I'll be there"_

_"Great thanks"_

"Ok I'm ready" said Dr. Chase as he entered the car.

"Ok then let's go and get Annabeth" said Percy as they drove off.

"Okay Annabeth think about my mother's house" said Percy.

"Are you telling me that Athena gave you most of kinetic abilities existing" said Dr. Chase baffled at the possibilities.

"Yeah pretty much dad" said Annabeth

Suddenly they were in the dining room of Percy's Mother's new house. Seated there already was Sally, Paul, Poseidon, and Athena. We all shook hands then we sat down.

"So Percy what is the meaning of this gathering" asked Athena.

"I thought you would all want to be here when I..." Percy stopped.

He bent down on one knee a brought out a ring case, he opened it and inside was a ring with all the gemstones that relate to Annabeth's birth date and a diamond in the middle.

Percy asked the question almost every girl wants..."Will you marry me, Annabeth"

A tear dropped from her eye and the words that came out were "Yes"

Everyone clapped and Percy and Annabeth kissed to celebrate the proposal of the wedding of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.


End file.
